


Knocked Into This World

by AnneAce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Beach Trip, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Deku is helpful, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, One Shot, Podium Family, Traveling to a different universe, Viktor is a dad, dadmight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAce/pseuds/AnneAce
Summary: Hi! I’m Viktor Nikiforov five-time Russian figure skating legend. Though I don’t think I am in Russia anymore but I’ve found this cute little green haired child who is showing me around with his strange friend. They kind of remind me of my Yuris back home. Anyways it’s nice to meet you!





	Knocked Into This World

“Hi! I’m Viktor Nikiforov five-time Russian figure skating legend. Though I don’t think I am in Russia anymore but I’ve found this cute little green haired child who is showing me around with his strange friend. They kind of remind me of my Yuris back home. Anyways it’s nice to meet you!” 

Viktor waved to the crowd gathered in front of him giving them his best dazzling smile. “Wow he looks like a moving star,” one woman swooned.

“Or a model,” a girl agreed.

“Vicchan!”

Viktor turned his smile at the small green haired child running towards him. “You can’t keep wandering off! You’re going to get lost.”

“Sorry,” Viktor answered, not sorry at all, “I’ve never seen such amazing costumes before and I get distracted.”

Deku grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd. “There aren’t any costumes here Vicchan,” Deku explained, “there aren’t any heroes around.”

“Don’t people wear costumes to comic cons,” Viktor asked letting the young man drag him away, “Yuuri and I went to one last year, but these costumes are much better. Very realistic.”

“Where did you go? I’m not going to be late because you found an annoying weirdo!”

“Sorry, Kacchan,” Deku exclaimed, “but he’s lost and as heroes, in training, it’s our duty to help him!”

Bakugo rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he growled and glared at the silver-haired man, “where are you supposed to be again?”

“I told Yuuri that I was meeting Yurio for lunch, but I went skating instead. I'm not supposed to be skating right now, because of my back injury, but I couldn’t resist anymore.”

“Skating,” Deku asked, “is there an ice skating rink around here?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know,” Bakugo complained while Deku looked it up on his phone.

“Shouldn’t you just call someone?” Bakugo asked Viktor.

“We went over this earlier,” Deku corrected, “his phone isn’t working and he doesn’t remember any phone numbers.”

Viktor laughed. “Yes. My memory really isn’t all that good.”

“Is it bad enough that you can’t find your own house?”

“That’s why I stopped you,” Viktor announced, “where are we?”

“Musutafu,” Deku answered biting his lip in concentration.

“Oh,” Viktor answered his face dropping, “how far are we from Saint Petersburg?”

Deku froze. “You mean Saint Petersburg Russia?”

“Are we not in Russia,” Viktor asked.

Deku shook his head, “we’re in Japan.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up. “I love Japan! My husband Yuuri is from Hasetsu! Maybe we are near there?”

“Have you ever heard of Hasestu before Kacchan?”

“Stop calling me that you brat. How am I supposed to know that? I’m not Glasses."

“Oh, that’s a great idea. Let’s ask Iida!”

“Whatever. As long as we get to the beach soon. I’m not going to lose the surfing contest because of you wanted to be late,” Bakugo replied sticking his hands into his pockets.

“I love the beach,” Viktor exclaimed.

Bakugo started walking leaving Deku and Viktor to follow along. “Wait did you say your husband,” Deku startled grabbing the back of Viktor’s shirt to keep him from wandering off, he had never heard of a man having a husband before, at least not in Japan.  

“Yuuri the most amazing angle to grace this Earth! My little Piglet won his first Olympics recently,” Viktor cheered.

 “Olympics,” Bakugo interrupted, “those haven’t been a thing since Quirks came around.”

“What’s a Quirk,” Viktor question.

Bakugo started to laugh, “ha, he doesn’t know what a quirk is! I bet he’s a quirkless loser like you were Deku!”

Viktor laughed as well. “You sound just like my son Yurio!”

“How do you have a son,” Deku questioned.

“We’re the Podium family,” Viktor cheered, “After Yuuri moved to Saint Petersburg after the Grand Prix Final. I got back to training and Yurio ended up spending most of his time at our apartment. Of course, he was our ring bearer during our wedding and then one day between the Olympics and the next Grand Prix Finals Yurio moved in Yuuri got the adoption papers set up and we signed them. Of course, the fan base found out soon after that. The Angels are very dedicated after all. Then Yuuri won the Grand Prix Finals, and six months later I took a very bad fall doing a Quad Flip and my back got messed up.”

Viktor frowned for a second but his face lit up again, “and when I woke up our Little Kitten called me Dad for the first time!”

“MIDORIYA!”

Deku turned and waved as Iida skittered to a stop next to them. “Iida,” Deku exclaimed, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Of course I am,” Iida boomed, “the class rep must be early!”

“This isn’t even a stupid class activity,” Bakugo complained.

“Still,” Iida started to argue before he noticed Viktor, “oh my apologies who do you have with you?”

“Hi! I’m Viktor Nikiforov! A pleasure I’m sure.”

“Vicchan is lost and we’re trying to help him,” Deku explained.

“Oh. Well, we can certainly help you then,” Iida exclaimed, “where are you trying to go?”

Viktor shrugged. “That’s the problem,” Deku answered, “Vicchan doesn’t remember how he got here and he says the last thing he remembers is ice skating in Saint Petersburg.”

Iida frowned. “Well, that is a dilemma.”

“But he says he has family here in Japan,” Deku added.

They started to walk again as Deku went to coral Viktor who had gotten distracted by Kenji Tsuragamae and his family passed by. “Wow, they really look like Dogs. Ten out of ten!”

“Your new friend is strange Midoriya,” Iida noted, “where is your family?”

“Hasestu,” Viktor gushed bouncing around Deku and Bakugo as he talked, “it’s a beautiful castle town by the sea. Yuuri and I got married there last year. It was so beautiful with the cherry blossoms in bloom, and ever since Hot Springs on Ice it’s become very popular.”

Iida frowned and pulled out his phone. “I’m not aware of that town, and I made sure to memorize the names of every place in Japan in case we would need to go there, and I don’t remember that.”

They finally made it to the beach and Viktor’s heart-shaped smile came back in full bloom. “I’m going to go buy a bathing suit,” he announced and ran off.

“Wait, Vicchan!”

“He’s a full grown man Deku,” Bakugo sneered, “he’ll be fine. Where’s Icey-Hot?"

“Hi. Sorry, I’m late. I was visiting my mother.”

“Whatever,” Bakugo exclaimed, “are we going to find out who is the better suffer or not.”

“It’s no problem Todoroki,” Iida answered, “we just got here ourselves.”

“Cool. I’ll go check out some surfboards then.”

He turned to head towards the little beach shack but Deku grabbed his arm to stop him. “Wait! Vicchan isn’t back yet!”

“Who’s Vicchan,” Todoroki questioned.

“Crazy foreigner,” Bakugo answered, “he thinks the Olympics are still a thing, he doesn’t know what a quirk is, and he has in-laws in a town that don’t exist.”

“So you were listening,” Deku accused pointing his finger at Bakugo.

The tips of Bakugo’s fingers blew up as he exploded. “Of course I was listening! I’m not an idiot!”

Bakugo intensified his glare, but no one flinched. “Did he happen to hit his head?” Todoroki asked.

Deku shrugged. “He didn’t say.”

Deku and Bakugo had been walking down the street when the silver-haired man had quite literally run into Bakugo. Bakugo had naturally acted aggressively, but Deku had stuck up a conversation with the man and discovered that he was lost. Which lead them to their current predicament.

“Did you check the news recently?” Todoroki asked, “Endeavor just took down a new villain who’s quirk apparently let them open portals, and they hit their head as the fight ended. Maybe it brought him here from a different world.”

“That seems highly unlikely,” Iida argued.

They sat and waited for Viktor to come back. Half an hour later they spotted a bushel of silver hair bounding their way followed by a group of people with cameras taking pictures. Bakugo glared and sent them all scattering. “Wow this place is fun,” Viktor announced, “there are so many little shops. I wish Yurio was here, he would love this, and the food is so good!”

“You stopped for food,” Bakugo demanded.

Viktor shrugged and pouted. “It smelt so good I had to stop and try it!”

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Iida interrupted, “what year is it.”

Viktor tapped his finger to his bottom lip thinking. “Well I think it’s 2016,” he answered, “wait no it’s 2018 because my two-year anniversary with Yuuri is coming up. Have I shown you pictures of my darling husband yet?”

“Husband,” Todoroki questioned.

“Alright point to you Todoroki,” Iida relinquished as Deku let Viktor show him pictures of his husband, “he is definitely not from here, or at least not this time period. How do we get him back?”

“Why don’t you go ask All Might,” Bakugo snorted.

“Oh that’s a great idea,” Deku exclaimed.

“I wasn’t being serious!”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,”  Todoroki agreed.

“Cowards! You’re just afraid I’ll beat you at surfing,” Bakugo accused.

“We can reschedule,” Todoroki assured him, “I think our priority should be getting Mr. Nikiforov home to his world first.”

“Hey, Vicchan did you hit your head when you were skating,” Deku asked.

Viktor looked at them guilty. “Not hard,” he protested.

“I’ll call All Might,” Deku announced and ran off a few yards to make the call in private.

Todoroki and Iida started to explain what happened to Viktor who understandable was very confused but also very curious and asked a lot of question. Not just any questions though. He asked smart questions. Even Bakugo had been surprised when the easy careless look had left the Russian’s face and was replaced by razor sharp intelligence. Once they were finished explaining Viktor sat down quietly until All Might appeared.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” All Might greeted and Viktor stood to met him, “I’m Toshinori. I heard you’re in a predicament here.”

Viktor bit his lip. “It would appear so. You can call me Viktor, nice to meet you.”

He winked and seemed to be recovering from his shock. All Might coughed into his arm and shook his head. “I’ve made arrangements for you to stay at the school so that we can observe you until we find a way to get you back to your world. The officers at the station are about to question the Villain we believe who brought you here.”

“Oh good,” Viktor exclaimed, “well, in that case, I do believe I heard that there is a surfing competition going on here. I haven’t surfed in a few years, but it’ll be fun!”

He ran off towards the surf shop while Bakugo punched his fist into the air. “Awesome. You’re so going down Icey-Hot!”

All Might smiled as the pair raced after Viktor. “Hey wait up,” Iida protested.

“Go along Midoriya,” All Might encouraged, “it’s not every day you get to interact with someone from a different world, and besides you can’t lose a surfing contest can you?”

Deku beamed and faced off to join the others. All Might sat on the beach watching the children and Viktor compete against each other. Much to Bakugo’s dismay, Todoroki won the surfing contest which was only slightly better than losing to Deku. After the contest, they decided to have a swimming one.

Viktor felt his back begin to twinge with pain again so he exited the water and sat beside All Might. “Your son is very sweet,” he told the sickly looking man.

All Might blushed. “I don’t have a son,” he sputtered.

“He’s very bright you know,” Viktor added ignoring the refusal, “he’ll inspire a lot of people one day. No matter what he does.”

All Might felt a lump stick in his throat. “He already does. Every day.”

Viktor patted his shoulder with a knowing smile. “And be careful with the blond one,” Viktor warned, “he’s angry, but that will settle out one day. Just keep a close eye on him and make sure he knows he has a home to come back to when he finally realizes all the hard things.”

All Might nodded. Iida laughed ducking Todoroki under the water. “And those two,” Viktor chuckled pointing, “never let them be alone. They’ll take over the world if you do.”

“How do you figure that,” All Might questioned.

“When you have no love, you have no life,” Viktor answered, “and if your passion and intelligence remain after that it is very dangerous.”

“They’ve all grown so much since they’ve been together,” All Might admitted.

Viktor nodded. “I’m going to go buy some food. They’ll be hungry when they come out.”

He wandered away and All Might was left to ponder what Viktor had said. By the time Viktor came back, All Might had collected a pile of firewood and Todoroki had lit it on fire and the four teens were laying in the sand laughing. “I got food,” Viktor announced dumping his bags of treasures.

The boys raced over fighting each other for the food and soon they settled around the fire to roast the fish Viktor had brought. Deku told his story to Viktor and Viktor told them all about how he meet Yuuri and their journey to getting married. “Did you hear anything back yet All Might,” Iida questioned.

“Nothing coherent really,” All Might answered with a shrug, “the villain suggests that he might go back if he hits his head again.”

“I’ll hit him on the head,” Bakugo offered.

“We don’t want to cause him brain damage Bakugo,” Iida scolded.

They started to argue and Viktor looked out into the ocean and the seagulls started to head to bed. This had been fun, but he was really missing Yuuri now. Viktor began to clean up their mess with All Might’s help. “Alright let’s put out this fire and head back to U.A,” All Might ordered.

Todoroki blasted it with ice and then melted the ice away. Viktor clapped his hands in excitement. “Bravo,” he cheered, “that’s so exciting.”

Despite Todoroki’s surprise at the statement, he seemed pleased with the praise. Watching the exchange All Might realized that he needed to be more involved with his students on a personal level and just not as hero to hero in training. While he already cared a lot for each an every one of them there definitely was a lot of things they could do better.

They let Viktor run around the boardwalk discovering all the people and venues. None of them were really in a hurry to get back or explain why they had a very excited strange Russian man with him.

“What’s up with this guy and people,” Bakugo complained as Viktor was swarmed by the seventh group of people since they had first met him, “it’s like he’s a magnet to them.”

“Maybe he does have a quirk,” Deku teased.

“What like super allure,” Iida chuckled.

“Might as well,” Todoroki agreed, “he kinda just draws you in. You can’t really dislike him.”

“I can,” Bakugo spat, “hey Ice Brain! Stop drawing in random crowds!”

Bakugo charged after him but was met with quick defeat. Viktor quickly smiled at Bakugo and rubbed the top of his head cooing. Bakugo protested but followed the Russian back to the other calmly. “How did you do that,” All Might gasped as the boys sped ahead suddenly racing to stop the bus, while the adults walked along.

“I have a small blond angry one,” he answered, “our little Yurio is nothing more than an angry kitten but given the right treatment and he purrs!”

The Four teens stopped in front of the bus and turned back to them. “Hurry up,” Iida yelled.

All Might and Viktor chuckled and started to run. Viktor felt his back tighten and pain shot through him. Then he tripped. Luckily he was able to regain his balance and righting himself. All Might stopped to help, but a small little boy barreled straight into Viktor knocking him back. Viktor’s head hit the ground and the little boy scrambled up and ran back the way he had come from. As soon as Viktor’s head met the ground he disappeared.

All Might shrugged and joined the Heroes in Training. “You all did good work today. I’m proud of you,” he announced pushing them onto the bus.

“Bye Viktor,” Deku screamed out the window into the thin air.

Bakugo, Iida, and Todoroki were more reserved than Deku, but they sent out their best wishes to Viktor anyways. Just quieter.

Viktor left his head pound onto cold ice. Relief coursed through him as he opened his eyes and was met with the comforting look of the ice rink in Saint Petersburg.

“Eh! Old Man are you in here?”

Viktor sat up rubbing his head. “I just got a call from the Piggy asking if you were still with me at lunch,” Yurio yelled as he stormed in.

He saw Viktor sitting on the ice and started to curse running in. “You idiot,” he screamed, “you can’t just skate without someone watching you. What if you hurt your back again?”

Viktor got up and skated to the edge of the rink smiling at his angry son pulling him into a big hug. “I’m alright,” he promised.

Yurio hugged him back and then shoved him away. “Whatever. I’ll cover this time for you only if you promise to stop trying to skate until you are cleared!”

Viktor pouted. “And you have supervision,” Yurio added.

“But Yurio,” Viktor whined, “I can’t just stop!”

“And I can’t just lose you,” Yurio snapped, “promise me, Dad.”

Viktor frowned and brushed Yurio’s hair away from his face. “Oh, now you’re pulling out the D word to get what you want because you know it works on me.”

Yurio didn’t back down and Viktor chuckled. “Alright, I promise. Now let’s get home before you’re Popa worries about me hitting my head.”

Never mind the fact that he had already done that today. “I’m not calling him that,” Yurio hissed and head out of the rink leaving Viktor to put away his things.

Viktor smiled thinking about Bakugo. Then his phone binged and he saw a text from Yuuri. Just a couple of hearts, but he was filled with overcoming love. He thought about how his Husband and their son got along and knew that Deku and Bakugo would be just fine. He had come to like the lively teenagers. Still, he wasn’t in Japan anymore. And he wasn’t Viktor Nikiforov five-time figure skating champion anymore either.

“Hurry up,” Yurio yelled into the arena, “I want food and it looks like you already promised me lunch!”

He was Viktor Nikiforov Katsuki full-time coach, husband, and dad, and that was perfect for him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for the My Hero Academia Theme Week at the Yuri On Ice Animo. This is my first time writing MHA fanfiction and I wasn't really ready to write this yet, but I wanted to contribute. So I wrote it and decided to post it here as well until I figure out how to fix it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
